Cursed
by StarlitStar
Summary: Immorality most would consider a blessing but Kathy Elder knows the truth it is a curse. OC/wolverine Kathy has a very bad potty so if you're offended easily well I'm bad
1. Chapter 1

This story has been running around my noggin for days now and had to let it out. This story is rated M for a reason so beware.

Disclaimer I do not own Xmen just playing around with the characters the only things that are mine is Kathy and the plot. «enjoy» ... beta read by the wonderful CrimesOfADeadpool

* * *

Let me introduce myself. My name is Kathy Elder and I'm a mutant.

It started when I turned sixteen. I think. I'm just not sure any more. All I know is, one day I was normal, the next I wasn't. I haven't aged a day since. But that was a long time ago.

Now most people think being immortal would be amazing, but they would be wrong. It's a never-ending, unrelenting nightmare.

I never blossomed into a woman. I'm flat chested, painfully skinny and to top it all off I'm barely over five feet tall. I will look like a prepubescent boy forever. Now here is the kicker - about every other decade or so I gain a new mutation. Some are very useful - like what I like to call my chameleon ability - I'm able to blend into any background, making myself invisible for as long as I remain motionless.

That ability has been very useful in the past, because if there is one constant in the universe, it's this - men are sick bastards.

I was still young when I learnt that. I was snatched right off the street and sold into slavery. Old perverted men who got their rocks off by sleeping with little girls.

Well, needless to say it didn't take them long to figure out I wasn't aging, and that my hymen always grew back.

The last pervert that owned me was a real piece of work. He would dress me up like a doll, wanted me to call him daddy, he'd beat me and strangle me till I passed out, then forced me to do perverse unspeakable things.

After years of this treatment I snapped and stabbed him over and over till his own wife wouldn't have been able to recognize him.

That night I night I ran and ran and didn't stop till my legs were on fire and I was dry heaving. I washed the blood from my naked body in a stream and walked to the nearest village - very thankful that it wasn't winter; that I wouldn't die from exposure.

A little old woman found me, clothed me and fed me a warm meal. It was the nicest anyone had been to me in a very long time.

I really wish I could have stayed longer but she would have figured out my secret and then she would have thought I was a witch - and being burnt at the stake was something I wished to avoid.

My latest mutation hurt like hell at first. My eyes changed from a very normal grey color to yellow cat eyes, giving me perfect night vision.

Then I heard about a new law passed - The Mutant Registration Act. Word on the street was that the government was making mutants disappear. Some said that the government was doing crazy experiments on us, others said that they were killing us off. All that I knew - I wanted no part of that.

And then I heard about a school in upstate New York that was for the 'mutantly challenged'. I knew that if this school turned out to be the real deal, I had to find it. The streets were no longer safe.

Mutant hate crimes have been steadily going up for the last decade. So I did the only thing I could - I stayed hidden and watched and listened.

Finally, I caught a break.

I watched a woman and man talking to Frank, a local mutant run away, as I listened quietly from my hiding spot, perfectly camouflaged against the alley wall.

After a long-winded speech they gave Frank a business card. "If you change your mind, come to this address. Ask for Professor X," the man with the red shades said, thrusting the card in Fred's dirty hand.

Fred crumbled the card and dropped it on the ground, mumbling under his breath as we both watched them walk away. Fred was the worst kind of person. He was a drug dealer, hooked on the designer drug he was pushing.

It seemed like hours but finally Fred moved on, after selling his last bag of Trix- the drug designed for mutants by mutants. Today's youth are as dumb as a sack of dirt.

I snatched the card up fast. Fred was a fool, but his loss was my gain. I needed a safe haven - a warm bed, a hot shower. I just hoped they wouldn't treat me like a child, or worse yet, force me to take classes. What a joke. I could teach them a thing or too.

As far as I know I'm the oldest living person on the planet. I never met anyone like me. Who would wish this curse on anyone? To watch everyone you loved or knew grow old and die while you stay the same, never-changing? No, I'd never wish that on anyone.

I am a survivor and I have skills, but no real strength to back it up. I'm cursed to have a child's body but the mind of a woman. Now a normal person would have cracked and went all loony by now, but I'm too stubborn for that shit.

After stealing a map, I started my long walk towards the address on the business card. It was going to be a very long walk. I just hoped this place pan's out.

For safety reasons I cut through the woods - fields and old dirt and gravel roads. I didn't want strange men offering me a ride in their fancy automobiles, or worse yet, getting stopped by the cops. That always blows.

It took me a two and a half days walk to where I needed to be. The sun was already getting low in the sky and rain started to sprinkle. Looking up at the sky, I cursed to the heavens. Just my fucking luck. I jumped when lightening clapped loudly, making my ears ring and then the rain came down in sheets, soaking me to the bones.

I barely heard the motorcycle engine over the rain, and barely managed to jump out the way as the tires skidded in a puddle, sending a wake of water to where I was standing.

A man stopped, looked at me - sniffed the air like an animal, which I found very disturbing. I felt like prey in his sights.

"Well kid you need a lift?" The man asked sounding pissed-off .

"No thanks!" I told him in a very harsh tone, hoping he would catch the hint and leave me the fuck alone.

"Suit yourself." The burly looking man said with a shrug, riding off down the road.

Thank you for that small blessing. I almost lost my temper with man. He called me a kid. I'm no fucking child and I haven't been one for a real long time.

I continued my walk, pulling my wet hoodie tighter around my head- like that really offered me protection from the pouring rain. It did hide my eyes though, giving me a false sense of security.

I was beginning to see a rather large home peeking through the trees, and I began to think that I might've had the wrong address because it looked like no school I'd ever seen. No. This was the right address. I knew I had the right place (1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, New York in Westchester County). The school was called the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning or some bullshit. Like I cared.

I wasn't going there to learn, I needed a sanctuary. Somewhere to feel safe.

If the word on the street was correct, they wouldn't turn me away. I just hoped my info was right. I got really nervous when I could finally see the place properly. It was enormous, with a large circular drive way and a fancy iron gate surrounding the estate.

Even though the rain was blurring my vision, I saw that motorcycle parked in a covered garage. To my shame I almost turned tail and ran without looking back.

I pushed back my fear to the deepest part of my mind. There was no fucking way in hell I was going to let that man scare me off.

My hand shook when I pressed the buzzer to the front gate. I wasn't sure if it was from being soaked to the bone or the fact that I was shitting myself.

A gruff voice came over the intercom "What do you want?" The voice asked, sounding very irritated.

I knew that voice. Just my luck. It was the jackass on the motorcycle. "Ohm, I'm here to speak to Professor X." I said, hoping that he didn't hear the quiver of fear in my voice.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man barked into the intercom, making me jump and my heart sink.

"No." was all I could manage to say.

The intercom thingy went silent for several moments while I just stood there like a buffoon in the down pour.

"Hold on kid, I'm comin to get ya." The same gruff voice came over the intercom and he called me a fucking kid again. I struggled to stay calm. I really hate it when people call me a kid.

I watched the man leaving the mansion, walking in the rain like it was nothing. It was the way he walked that frightened me, like a predator. Every fiber of my being told me to run and my hands twitched at my side.

I know I'm a coward but hell this intuition hasn't failed me yet. I turned around and started to haul ass but something stopped me - a voice in my head.

"Kathy, don't run from Logan. He is a mutant just like you. No one will harm you. It's safe here."

The voice was reassuring, calming all my fears. I knew I should have been royally pissed. It was a total evasion of privacy to have someone inside your head, but I wasn't, so I went with it. I didn't have much to lose at this point.

"So kid, ya coming?" The gruff man with mutton-chops asked, looking down at me. Any ideas I had about yelling at him flew out the fucking window as soon as I looked way up at him. He was at least a foot taller than me and scary as all hell. There was just no way I wanted him pissed off at me.

I had to run to keep up with the man called Logan, but didn't dare complain. I kept my damn trap shut. Walking into that place, looking down at the smelly rags I was wearing, I felt out-of-place. What in fuckssakes was I thinking? I wanted to turn and leave but then the smell of cooking food had my feet rooted to the floor.

We stopped at a door and Logan opened it. "Well ya going in or what?" Logan asked, making me jump. That fucker looked pleased with himself.

I stepped into the room and the door closed behind me. I was so grateful that Logan didn't follow me in that I almost danced a gig almost.

"So good to finally meet you, Miss Elder," a bald man in a wheelchair said, smiling brightly at me.

So here ya go, first chapter done. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Should I finish it?


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we go again Chapter 2 is done oh and I'm looking for a beta reader anyone want the job

Warning foul language - Kathy's mouth would make a sailor blush

I don't own XMen and I don't make a dime. Beta Read by CrimesOfADeadpool (a round of applause please!)

* * *

Previously on Cursed

"So good to finally meet you, Miss Elder," a bald man in a wheelchair said, smiling brightly at me. "I've been looking for you for quite a while now. Cerebro has never been able to find you, but it would seem that you found me," he added, looking right at me. Hearing that freaked the shit out of me. He had been looking for me? Why?

"What is a Cerebro?" I had to ask. Call it curiosity, or sheer stupidity, but I had to ask.

"It's a machine that allows me to pinpoint every mutant on Earth," the man quickly answered. I didn't like that answer.

I hate fucking machines. Well, no, that's not quite right. Machines hate me. I can't touch anything fucking mechanical or kaboom - it explodes in my hands. Yep, it royally sucks ass to be me.

"Miss Elder, please let me introduce myself. I'm Charles Xavier. I run this school and I offer haven for mutants just like yourself," the man named Charles said to me.

Hell, I was pretty sure there wasn't many mutants 'just like me'. I was fucking original, but whatever, I can go with the flow.

"Miss Elder how long have you been on your own? Going from one big city to the next? How many times have you changed you name? All this so no one would realize or figure out you don't age."

That freaked the holy shit out of me. I sure as fuck didn't like that he knew so much about me. I wondered how much he really knew.

"Miss Elder, I'm sure you have many questions, but please take advantage of my hospitality. We have private showers and dry clothes and I do believe we have a pot roast with all the trimmings in the kitchen. Please make yourself at home," Charles told me with a smile.

Did he just tell me that I stank? I bristled a little at his words. Fucking English people could insult you without being insulting, god I fucking hate that.

Hell, I knew I was pretty ripe, I couldn't remember the last time I had had a proper bath or brushed my hair.

If I looked like shit and smelled like shit, people tended to leave me the fuck alone and that was the way I liked it.

I guessed I'd take him up on his proposition. It wasn't every day that someone like me got an offer like that.

And if I was being totally fucking honest with myself - this place was real nice, like five-star hotel nice, I wouldn't mind living in the lap of luxury, even it was for a while.

"Miss Elder, this is Jean Grey." Charles said, introducing me to that uppity redhead I had seen a few nights ago hanging all over that guy in the red shades. "She's one of our top graduates. She will escort you to your private room. It is yours as long as you want it."

I could already tell that we were going to be the bestest of friends. Not. Everything about this girl pissed me off. But everyone pisses me off, so I plastered a plastic smile on my face and let her be my guide.

"We put you in the teacher's wing. We figured you'd be more comfortable around people your own age." Jean said in her happy little voice. Grr. She really needed to shut the fuck up.

"Nobody's close to my age." I told her flatly, biting back something ruder. I didn't want to piss off the locals on my first day.

"Logan might, he has a very unusual mutation. His healing factor is so high that his aging process has nearly stopped, but he doesn't stay with us on a permanent basis." Her tone made me think she had a female hard on for this guy. Yeah she wasn't impressing me one bit.

She showed me around a pretty good-sized room and I did a pretty good job at playing nice but I only half listened to her while she showed me where the fresh linens where at and a few changes of clothes.

Really I was counting the seconds till she left. I'd rather jut explore the room on my own so I could get my bearings.

But before I could let her leave I had to ask her to do something for me "Could you turn the bathroom light on for me?" I asked her, really hating how I sounded like a scared little girl - but if I touched any light switch I'd fry all the wiring in the house. It really fucking sucks to be me.

As soon as Jean left I stripped out of my filthy clothes. I was really surprised when my funky clothes didn't try to crawl away. They smelled like wet dog wrapped in hot garbage, yeah those clothes had seen better days.

It seemed to take forever and a fucking day to get clean. I even had to rinse the mud out of the bottom of the tub. Shit, I was fucking nasty. Maybe I should start to take better care of myself.

I had to wash my hair four fucking times. The first round of soap didn't even lather up, the second time it did lather but the lather looked fucking repulsive - like brown mud. The last two attempts got all the dirt and sludge out my hair. After vigorously scrubbing my body I was finally clean and only took two and half fucking hours and all the hot water.

Finally I dried off and got dressed in clean pair of black sweatpants and a pink shirt with the school's logo on.

Why the fuck did the shirt have to be pink? I hated pink with a passion. Pink reminded me of those days long ago when that perverted ass dressed me like a doll.

Fuck it, I thought, stepping into the bathroom to brush out my hair. After twenty minutes of trying to brush out my matted hair I gave the fuck up, the only thing that would fix this was a pair of scissors.

Frustrated all to hell, I slammed down my brush, walked out my front door, and slammed it behind me too. God I had to find a pair of scissors, or maybe a straight razor - anything to fix that matted mess.

I was so pissed I didn't look where I was going and ran into warm wall made of steel.

Wait, I thought. Steel isn't warm. I slowly looked up, rubbing my hurt nose, and wouldn't you know it - there stood the jackass with the motorcycle.

Just my fucking luck, I groaned inwardly. "Watch it kid or ya might hurt yourself!" He growled down at me.

Now normally I would have scurried off like the coward I am, but I was pissed off. If there was one thing I liked about myself it was my hair and now it was all fucked to Hell.

When I get pissed, I get stupid and when I get stupid, I get brave and I don't think. My mouth wrote a check that my ass couldn't cash.

"I am not a child, nor a kid you fucking jackass!" I yelled at his chest then I cowered when he growled threatenly at me.

Yeah, I fucked up. I wanted to run and hide, he was one scary son of a bitch.

"Logan! Leave her alone. She is a guest of Charles." A dark-skinned woman with startling white hair said from behind us.

"Did you hear what this kid called me?" Logan growled, his eyes locked onto me.

"Logan, she isn't a kid. The professor said she is at least as old as you are. We will have run tests to be certain. If Miss Elder approves first, of course." The beautiful dark-skinned woman said. I really wanted to hate this woman. She was everything I would never be. If we could only switch places for a day, oh I 'd get myself in so much trouble.

The look on Logan's face was priceless. He looked like someone just told him that the Easter Bunny was real, but then he huffed and walked away.

I smirked as he walked away, dancing a little victory dance inside my head.

"I wouldn't press you luck with Logan. He has a good heart but he can be a bit... unpredictable. I'm Ororo Munroe. I'm one of teachers here. You looked a little upset before your run in with Logan. Is there anything I could help you with?" Ororo asked me, looking really concerned, almost motherly, and she didn't piss me off right out of the gate. I kind of liked the woman so I opened up.

"My hair is a matted, tangled mess, so I was looking for some scissors so I could cut out the tangles, or a straight razor so I could try Professor Xavier's look. I always thought I could pull off the Q-ball style. I do have a nicely shaped head." I told Ororo, smiling at my joke.

Ororo looked at me with a shocked expression. "You, will not shave your head, come with me. I have some scissors in my room, let me see how much of your hair I can salvage." Ororo told me dragging me behind her towards her room. I was too shocked to argue.

Two and half hours later, she was finished. I couldn't believe how much of my hair she had managed to save. It was actually still pretty damn long. What she had cut off was equally amazing - a whole fucking trash bag, you know the kind you put your yarn trimmings in.

Now this Ororo chick was amazing, she even decided that since she cut my hair, she'd put makeup on me and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I've never be much for dolling myself up but she didn't go overboard with it. She made me feel… pretty, I guess, and maybe even a little more confident.

Ororo even told me she'd take me clothes shopping if I decided to stay a while. Shopping wasn't something I'd normally get all aflutter about, but there I was getting excited, who knew?

The day was almost over when we finally made it to the kitchen to grab some grub. The whole kitchen was almost deserted, the only person in there, besides me and Ororo, was Logan. I almost turned tail and ran. I could always eat later right?

Ororo stopped me dead in my tracks. "Logan doesn't bite, does he?" Ororo said, looking right at Logan. He was eating the biggest juiciest steak I'd ever seen and my stomach growled loudly.

"All the pot roast is gone, you gotta get down here when the food is served. Those kids eat like a pack ravenous wolves. You can have one of my steaks. They're in the fridge. Help yourself." Logan said to me with a mouth full of meat.

Well shit, I thought to myself. I couldn't touch the stove or the refrigerator or kablooey. I didn't think that the professor would appreciate me blowing up his kitchen.

So I spotted a bowl of fruit and plucked a red delicious apple, polished it on my shirt and took a bite, though I couldn't help but watch Logan eating his steak, and wish my apple was one too.

"Dammit ki...woman, if you wanted a steak just cook it already. Stop watching me eat." Logan snarled, his mouth still full of meat.

"I can't!" I mumbled over my apple.

"Why, would the kitchen explode?" Logan bit back sarcastically, not knowing how right he was.

"Yes." I told him meekly.

Logan gave me a look of complete confusion, as if he wasn't sure if I was fucking with him or not.

"I can't touch anything electronic. If I do, it explodes." I explained to Logan – nicely, since for the first time he was being pleasant.

Logan looked me for a second, then got up from his seat with a growl. He swung the fridge door open, taking out the steak.

"How do you want your meat cooked?" Logan asked me while he dug out a skillet.

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "You don't hav..."

Logan cut me off before I could finish. "Yes I do. I can't eat while you're watchin' me. Anyway I know you don't want that rabbit food." Logan added, pointing to the apple I was trying to eat.

"Very rare." I told him, smiling at the thought of eating a juicy steak. It had been a while.

Logan opened the fridge and dug out a cold beer he had hidden and looked over at me. "You want one?" Logan asked, holding out the offered beer.

I nodded my head - hell yes I wanted a beer. In no time my steak was done and sitting before me. We both finished eating in comfortable silence. Nothing needed to be said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 done. Hopefully it's good and you guys like it and if I got any of the facts wrong - sorry. Beta read by CrimesOfADeadpool

* * *

I'd been at the Xavier Institute for about a week, and so far I hadn't pissed anyone off. I'd decided to give the place a shot - the people seemed like they were decent enough. I'd done my best to stay away from Jean, there was just something about the woman that rubbed me the wrong fucking way.

I had an appointment with the school's doctor - a Hank McCoy. Oh goody, needles.

When I got to the sterile room - full of machines and technology I did not understand - I was told to undress and put on a backless monstrosity by none other than Jean Grey. She smiled condescendingly at me, making me want to punch her in the face.

"Can I at least get another one of these so my ass isn't flapping in the breeze?" I asked her, beginning to lose my temper. Whoever invented these hospital gowns needed a bullet to the head.

Pulling the privacy curtains around me I quickly changed into the hospital gowns - making sure that my ass was firmly covered - and waited on the tissue paper covered examination table. I hated that no matter how much you didn't move the paper still ripped.

I sat there for what seemed like for fucking ever before he showed up. He wasn't what I expected to see, but who expects to see a six-foot tall blue man covered in fur? Nobody, that's who.

My instinct told me to run, but his calming voice made me stay. He began asking me questions I couldn't answer. The first one was my age. For the life of me, I couldn't remember the year that I was born. You see, when you live as long as I have, memory becomes an issue.

Some memories stand out more than others. I can remember every gory, unsavory detail of my years of being a sex slave, but I couldn't remember my parents or my real name. Kinda sad, right?

Then the good ol' doctor asked me about my abilities, and when I noticed them, how many did I have - ugh I couldn't those answer either. I couldn't remember when I'd started to get the extra abilities, I just knew that I had them.

Most of my abilities were utterly fucking forgettable, like who gave a shit if I could change the color of my hair on a whim. Then again, my chameleon ability has saved my ass on more than one occasion, I could even mask my scent - making myself completely invisible.

Now the most inconvenient ability I had was the 'making anything electronic explode in my hands' one. The last time I was able to touch anything ran by electricity was in 1969. That year I turned on a light and half the Eastern power grid was down for two full days.

I'm always weary around anyone holding a needle. I'm not scared of them, and I'm sure as hell not going to faint at the sight of blood, but come on, needles - not fun at all.

I watched Jean as she prepared my needle and handed it to Hank. Thank fucking god for small miracles. For some odd reason I was almost certain that she didn't like me. Maybe she was a psychic like Professor X was, or maybe I was just projecting.

Hank took several vials of my blood for genetic testing or some shit like that. Don't ask me. I'm not a scientist. He did tell me that he'd have answers in a few days.

Hell, I'd waited that long, I could wait a little longer to find out why I'm a fucking freak of nature even among other mutated freaks.

I dressed as quick as I could so I could get the hell out of dodge. If I didn't put it in high gear I would miss lunch again. I couldn't afford to miss one meal. I'm already so skinny that if I turned sideways I'd disappear.

I swung the door open to make a mad dash to the kitchen so I could get my grub on, only to be stopped dead in my tracks by a sandwich on a plate and a glass of milk.

"You missed lunch again ki... Kathy. Don't expect me to do this again." Logan told me in his gruff voice even though we both knew he didn't hate me. I know what you're thinking and no, we weren't best friends, we just had a mutual respect for each other. I'd stopped calling him a jackass and he had tried to stop calling me kid. So far it's worked out.

And for the last several days when I missed a meal Logan took it upon himself to bring me something to eat.

At first I flat-out fucking turned him down. I'd taken care of myself by myself for a very long time. It's hard as hell for me to accept help from anyone - especially a man.

But then I noticed how Jean would shoot daggers at me every time Logan would talk to me or do anything for me – and, well, I took him up on the offered eats. I know it was pretty fucking petty of me but come on she has a fucking man, why does she need two of them?

Logan watched as I wolfed down the chicken salad sandwich and downed the glass of milk.

Clearing his throat, Logan looked down at me. "Kathy as you know, I teach the children here self-defense. I was wondering if you would show them your technique?" Logan asked me with a cocky smile.

I almost fucking laughed. Technique, what fucking technique. "Logan, I have no special technique. Unless you call hiding a skill." I told Logan sarcastically, my arms folded over my flat chest.

"Oh, I'd find you." Logan growled out the challenge.

"Oh really, well you'd be the first. Even the professor with his fancy machine couldn't find me. What makes you think you'd do any better?" I asked him, poking him in the chest with my finger.

"Did you just challenge me, little woman?" Logan replied, sending a chill up my backbone. I wasn't sure if it was fear or something else but I fucking liked it.

Twenty minutes later, Logan and I were standing in a room called the Danger Room. It had holographic projections or some shit like that - as I said before, I'm no scientist.

Everyone from the school was standing around, waiting to see what was going to happen. Apparently, Logan always found what he was looking for - something about having a superior sense of smell.

I shit you not, I was a nervous wreck. I've never showed off my skills to anyone and now I had a huge audience.

"I tell you what, I'll give you a ten minute head start." Logan said with a smirk.

With a smirk of my own, I craned my neck to look up at him. "Make it five minutes. We wouldn't want to make it too hard for you." I told him confidently.

"Okay, it's your funeral." Logan replied, watching me leisurely walking away, taking my time. I was sure I could hide from Logan - it's what I do best, after all.

As soon as I was out of everyone's line of sight I climbed the tallest thickest tree I could find. I'm an expert tree climber and I found myself in the perfect place to jump into another tree.

First thing first, I masked my scent. Then I jumped to the nearest tree, used my chameleon ability to make myself completely invisible, and I sat tight to wait out Logan.

What I didn't realize was Logan was the type of man who never gave up. He found my decoy tree within moments. I silently watched as he slowly scanned all the trees around him – passing over my hiding spot several times.

Then something inconceivable happened - a damn bird landed on me. At that moment Logan locked his eyes on my hiding spot.

Momentarily I panicked, but that is all it takes, one slip up. I lost footing in my perch up in the tree, and suddenly all I could see was the ground rushing up to meet me.

You know, in moments like this, most people experience their life flashing before their eyes. Strangely this didn't happen with me.

I stiffened up though. Yeah, yeah, I know - bad fucking idea, but I couldn't help myself. I knew it was going to hurt and hurt real fucking bad. I would heal fairly quickly, but damn it was going to hurt like a son of a bitch.

I never did touch the ground. To my amazement, Logan caught me mid-air. He had my body tucked up against his, taking the brunt of the fall.

Logan landed on his back, with me on his chest. We were both breathing pretty hard by this point.

I looked up at him. "Why did you catch me, knowing I can heal just like you?" I had to ask. Nobody had ever gone out on a limb for me, hell there had to be some hidden reason.

"Well Darling, I just couldn't stand there and watch you get hurt." Logan told me, and then it happened. He leant forward like he wanted to kiss me.

I scrambled off Logan as fast as I fucking could. I was totally and completely freaking the fuck out.

How could I have not seen this coming from a mile away? Logan has been nice to me a lot lately, and from what I've gathered from everyone, Logan is never nice to anyone.

Lucky for me they ended the simulation. "Now we want to see how you work in a group." I heard Hank's voice say over a loud-speaker.

My mind was a jumbled up fucking mess when I noticed that the forest scenery changed into an apocalyptic war zone with decaying buildings everywhere.

A few other students and teachers had joined us. There was Bobby (aka Iceman), John (aka Pyro), Marie (aka Rogue), Scott (aka Cyclops), and of course Jean was there along with Ororo, who was also called Storm.

They were all wearing nifty matching outfits, yeah, you wouldn't catch me dead in something like that. They were skin ass tight and left nothing to the imagination.

"Okay, guys, so what's the plan?" I asked, because, really I had no clue, and they at least looked like they knew what they were doing.

"Everyone take cover!" Scott yelled at us all, and I looked up and saw the scariest mother fucking thing ever. It was a three stories tall robot and it was coming right at us.

"What in the fucking hell is that thing?!" I screamed while running for cover.

"That is a Sentinel - a robot designed by William Stryker to capture or kill all mutants. He is a madman." Ororo said to me. Right at that very moment an energy blast came out of the damn robots eyes, blowing up the car I was hiding behind and pelting me with shrapnel.

Now that fucking shit hurt like hell. I pulled the biggest piece of metal out of my cut and my wound healed instantly.

I heard Scott barking orders. Did he really think I was going to listen him? Who was he kidding?

Normally I'm a coward, but I was pissed off, and I wanted this test over now. I didn't sign up for this bullshit.

I quickly snuck up on that robot. Hell, I did it with ease since it couldn't sense me, and I touched it right on its big metallic foot. The Sentinel shuddered for a few seconds and then it exploded into an enormous pile of rubble.

"We were supposed to work as a team!" Scott yelled right in my face, pissing me off.

"Who told you that I wanted to play on your team, little boy?" I shot back angrily. I knew I had managed to piss Scott off real good – I could see a little vein popping up on his forehead and his jaw was clenched shut.

The simulation ended and I headed straight for the exit, leaving everyone behind. My clothes were ruined and I needed to wash the drying blood off my body. I felt gross and I was pissed.

A week later and I was on my way to see Hank. My test results were ready.

When I got to his office he looked at little overly concerned for my liking.

"Miss Elder, maybe you should take a seat." He told me, making me super fucking nervous. Yeah it couldn't be good news.

I took the nearest seat and sat down. For some reason, my hands wouldn't stop shaking, so I stuffed them in my pants pockets.

"Miss Elder, your blood work was highly unusual. It seems that the mutant X gene that makes you a mutant is, in fact, mutating. It is progressing very slowly and it explains why you have new mutations popping up from time to time," Hank calmly explained to me, but all I heard was even among freaks, I was a freak.

I got up to leave, but Hank stopped me "I'm not finished yet." Hank told me and I reluctantly sat back down.

"Miss Elder, you are a rare mutant - most female feral do not live after the mutation sets in. I am afraid that you are ovulating. For better words, you're in heat. I assume you noticed Logan acting strangely around you?" Hank asked me, like a concerned father would.

But then I noticed something else. Hank was holding onto his desk tightly and he was showing more teeth than usual.

"Oh fuck" I mumbled under my breath, as the pieces to the puzzle began to click together in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I trying to write Kathy into X2 I've never done this before so yeah bear with me and let me know what you think on and please give a big thanks to CrimesOFaDeadpool for beta reading my story for me...please read and review

* * *

In less than twenty-four hours the world had gone crazy. News around the mansion was that a mutant tried to assassinate the president.

The mutant failed, but he left a note - "Free Mutants Now"- or some shit like that. Shit like that really pissed me off, all I wanted in life was to blend in, but jackasses like that make it impossible.

I'd tried to avoid Logan but he had made it next to imfuckingpossible. He had followed me around like some lost kitten and from what I'd heard that was not normal for him in the least. Ugh, why me.

I definitely didn't want him mad at me when he snapped out of whatever the fuck it was because he scared me. Well, all men scared me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I'm a coward, but I had a good fucking reason not to trust men.

I got up extra early that day in hopes that I could avoid running into Logan but I guess he could fucking smell me or something and he beat me to the kitchen and brought it upon himself to cook me breakfast.

I could smell the pancakes and sizzling bacon cooking. It smelled really good - the man could cook, but this felt so fucking wrong - it was like I was fucking with his mind and he was acting out of character.

Enough was enough I had to face him, 'cos avoiding him clearly wasn't going to work.

"Uh, Logan, what's going on?" I asked, cringing at my voice. I hated that I sounded like a scared little girl.

"I'm cooking you some breakfast." Logan told me, never looking away from the frying bacon.

"But, why are you cooking for me? Do you even know why?" I asked, stepping further into the kitchen.

"You need to eat, I can cook without exploding the kitchen." Logan said, like it was that simple. "How do you like your coffee?" he asked, pouring two cups. All I could do was stare. What the fuck did I do to this man?

I slowly started to back way out of the kitchen. I didn't want any of this.

"Sit down!" Logan growled, without turning around. His tone left no room for argument and I felt like a fucking trapped animal.

I looked everywhere for a way out of this situation I seemed to have gotten myself into, and without me noticing, Logan got real close to me, making me fucking jump, almost falling out of my seat

"Woah, darlin I'm not going to hurt you." Logan told me, putting his hands up in surrender. "Somebody hurt you? A boyfriend? Husband? Lover?" He slowly took a seat across from me, pushing the plate of food in front of me.

"I've never had a boyfriend, never been married and I sure as hell never had a lover." I managed to say between bites, trying not choke on the pancakes in my mouth.

"So, you're still a vir-" Logan started to ask before I cut him the fuck off ...what the hell? The conversation was going somewhere I wasn't willing to go.

"NO!" I blurted out, slamming my fork down on the table. I quickly wiped my hands and face on a napkin, crumbled it and threw it on top of my food before I walked off to find some privacy.

I stepped out into the garage where they kept motor vehicles. Too bad I couldn't touch any of them. I wished I could fucking drive again, and sighed lovingly at a shiny red sports car.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my pack of smokes and took one out.

I started to look in my pocket for my lighter, when suddenly a silver Zippo with a shark on it was lighting my smoke. John. I think he can control fire or some shit like that.

"You know smoking cigarettes is going to stunt your growth right?" John told me with a cocky grin that made me want to kick him right in the chandeliers.

But I held myself back - he was just a kid, so I smiled brightly at him, blinking my eyes sweetly. "If I were you I'd get my ass inside before I decide whether or not to tell Logan that you're sneaking back in," I told him with a smirk.

I watched his smirk fall from his face and panic start to set in. So I wasn't the only one scared shitless by Logan. The gamble paid off. I watched John trying to sneak back inside and could practically hear Logan catching the boy. I chuckled to myself, enjoying my smoke in quiet.

My quiet time didn't last long though. I watched Ororo enter the garage. "Kathy, I've looked everywhere for you. The professor wanted me to ask you to watch the kids and Hank wanted me to give you these." Ororo said, handing me pair of black gloves.

"What are these for? Why would you guys trust me of all people with kids?" I asked, a little confused as I looked at the gloves with interest.

"The gloves Hank designed for you so you could touch technology without it exploding, and the professor and I know you wouldn't let anything happen to the children, and besides Logan agreed to help you. Put the gloves on, we need to test them out." Ororo told me, watching me closely as I put the gloves on.

"Think fast!" Ororo threw a cell phone at me. I caught it and winced, expecting it to explode in my hands. When it didn't, I looked at the cellular phone with excited curiosity.

"How the fuck is this even possible?" I asked, flipping the phone open. l looked at every detail. I never held one before, only seen them from afar.

"You think I might be able to take a car for a spin soon?" I had to ask. Come on, who wouldn't?

"Do you know how to drive?" Ororo asked me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course I know how to drive. I remember when cars were a newfangled invention. Almost everyone thought it was going to be a passing fad." I said, as I remembered my first time behind a wheel. It was scary and fun as hell.

"Well you will have to ask Scott, most of these cars belong to him." Ororo smiled. I really liked Ororo but asking Scott if I could take one of his cars for a pleasure ride was out of the question so I just nodded and smiled. Scott just wasn't on my very short list of people I liked …or even trusted.

I didn't ask where they were going or what they were doing because frankly it was none of my fucking business.

I was dreading being alone with Logan and a bunch of kids. Not all of them were like John though, with the condescending attitude, for the most part they were just sweet innocent kids who just happen to be mutants.

The professor was right - I maybe a coward but I would never let an innocent child suffer if I could prevent it.

When I was on the streets I would help runways when I could, always on the sly, never seen or heard.

Logan and I were going to be the only adults in the house.

I wanted to cook breakfast for everyone. I guess I got a little too excited about my new gloves because I hadn't thought about the amount of food I'd have to cook.

I opened the refrigerator and stood there like a fool - just staring at all the food, oh yeah I was way fucking over my head.

"Do you need some help? You look a little lost." A girl with a sweet southern accent asked me. I turned my head to see a young woman.

She looked to be about seventeen with more physical attributes than I would ever own. I stuffed down my feelings of inadequacies and tried to remember the child's name. It wasn't her fault that I was fucking cursed.

For fucksakes why did everyone there have two damn names? It's hard enough to remember one.

I finally got my mind to work. I knew this girl had to think I was touched in the head or something.

"Yes I was going to make breakfast but I don't know what to make or how much." I told her, still looking in the open fridge, hoping to be inspired.

"Well we could make a breakfast casserole. I could help you, I wouldn't mind, or you could just put out some cereal and milk and let them fend for themselves. Oh and by the way my name is Marie, but everyone calls me Rogue."

I couldn't help myself, I smiled back at Marie. She was a sweet and polite girl - the weight of the world hadn't crushed her yet.

"No, I want to cook, I want to try these bad boys out." I told Marie, showing off my new black gloves.

Marie looked at me a little puzzled. Then she asked her burning question. "Why do you need gloves to cook?"

"Well, before I had these nifty gloves I couldn't touch anything electronic or mechanical without it exploding in my hands, or worse bringing down a power grid or two." I cringed inwardly at the memory.

"Lucky for you, I know the recipe by heart and I'm willing to share." Marie said to me, grabbing some eggs from out of the fridge.

We worked well together. I preheated the oven and cooked the breakfast sausage and bacon for the casserole and Marie chopped the potatoes. I almost felt like I was part of a fucking family. I have to say the feeling took me by surprise.

We ended up tripling the recipe to make enough for everyone. Using three dozen eggs and five pounds of potatoes and a shit load of meat, we ended filling a huge dutch oven but it was worth the effort and I felt useful.

Breakfast ended up being a big hit and there was enough for all the kids to have a nice meal. In fact, Logan ended up having two servings, stating it was the best breakfast he ever ate.

But honestly I could have put shit on plate and served it to him and he would have eaten it and told me it was the best he ever had. This love-sick puppy routine was getting old fast.

When Logan got up and left the kitchen without uttering a word I felt I could finally breathe.

"I don't get it." Marie blurted out while she put the dirty dishes in the washer and I wiped down the kitchen table, bringing her new dirty dishes.

"What don't you get?" I asked Marie, handing her the last of the dishes.

"Why do you hate Logan so much?" Marie asked me, shocking the shit out of me. Was I being that transparent? God fucking help me.

Well that was just fucking fantastic, it was not a subject I wanted to talk about - especially with a teenage girl.

"I don't hate Logan, I just don't trust him." I told her, accidentally dropping a glass on the floor. Shards of glass went everywhere.

Damn it to hell. I tried to ignore Marie. Why did I react that way to her question? I couldn't tell you but it pissed me off and made me not pay attention to what I was doing, and I ended up cutting my thumb wide open.

"Fuck!" I mumbled to myself as I threw away to broken glass, quickly washing the blood off my already healed thumb.

"You're just like Logan. How old are you really?" Marie asked, looking right at my healed thumb.

"I lost count a long time ago. I think I was born in the early 1800's. I don't remember the exact date, so let's just say I'm older than dirt and let's leave it at that." I told her while I dried off my hands. I couldn't even look her in the eyes. I'm such a fucking coward but I hated talking about my curse, it just reminded how fucked up my life was.

"I heard that your mutation was unique - that you could have several different abilities."

I nearly rolled my eyes but I guess it wouldn't hurt to show her something.

With just a little effort I quickly changed my hair color from its normal dirty blond to a shocking red, then electric blue and finally cotton candy pink.

Of course this was one of my most useless abilities, but it was fucking fun. Most of my powers I kept close, not sharing them with anyone.

The one ability that has saved my ass more than once was the fact I could sense if a person or mutant was dangerous to me, if they meant me harm.

Only two people were dangerous at the mansion. The first one was Jean but she was always fluctuating - almost like she was two different people, and the second one was John. He was easy to read, he only cared about himself.

"Logan's a good guy. He saved my life more than once and he really seems to like you. I'd give him a chance if were you." Marie told me and well, I lost my temper, and said some things I didn't mean.

The rest of the day went smoothly. No more awkward questions from Marie, and I hardly saw Logan, thank fucking god.

All the kids were sleeping and finally I was able to relax in my room.

I cleared my mind and took a long hot bubble bath. Afterwards, I put on my extra-large t-shirt - it came down past my knees and hung loosely on one shoulder - and a pair of clean white cotton panties. The shirt was pink with a cartoon cat on it with the word attitude in white letters, but it was so soft and comfortable and it wasn't like anyone would ever see me wearing it, so what the fuck did I care?

Several hours later I woke up in a cold sweat. What the hell was that? Did I just have a sex dream staring none other than Logan?

Oh, god help, what the hell does this mean?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard something outside. I looked out and saw several men dressed in black holding guns. Oh my fucking god, the school was under attack.

Who the fuck attacks a school full of small kids? Normally I would be scared but this pissed me off.

Nobody attacks my family.

* * *

Please leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**_here it is Chapter 5 Beta read by CrimesOfADeadpool please read and reviews would be loved please let me know what you think._**

* * *

The whole damn place was surrounded and it looked like a fucking SWAT team.

This was a school full of innocent children and that was it. I was done being a coward. I couldn't just hide and let this happen.

I grabbed my gloves and put on my house slippers and snuck out of my bedroom.

The hallway was dark but it didn't faze me. I could see better in the dark.

Right away I saw three men dressed all in black holding guns and wearing what I could only assume were night vision goggles.

Two of the men went into one of the rooms the children were in and one stood outside guarding the door.

To be honest, I didn't know what the hell I was thinking. I was mad. Really fucking mad.

I ran at the man and jumped on his back, punching him in the head as hard as I could - which did nothing at all. He flung me from him like a rag doll. I somehow managed to pull off his head-gear before he fucking shot me.

I was more than a little shocked and very fucking pissed. He fucking shot me with tranqs. I pulled them out and threw them on the floor with disgust.

Nothing really happened, other than me getting slightly dizzy when I stood back up and that was all it took, the sickness. He saw his opening and took it.

He lifted me up by the neck and squeezed. "You're coming with me, little girl, so stop fighting!" The man growled in my face. His dank breath assaulted my nose and filled me with a rage that I didn't want to control.

I wanted to claw is fucking eyes out with my bare hands and believe me I tried but only the very tips of my fingers touched his face. All my rage and hate poured through my fingers and into him. He fell to the ground foaming from the mouth and convulsing.

I didn't have time to think about what just happened. The house was going to hell. Everywhere I could hear children crying and my blood began to boil.

I stepped away on unsteady feet. My fingers were throbbing and all I could see was red.

I was going to take out as many of these motherfuckers as I could.

I ran towards Logan's voice. He was in the kitchen fighting with one of those scumbags.

Right before I got to the door I heard an ear-splitting scream that sent me to my knees. I knew it was one of the children and I fucking prayed she was alright. When the screaming stopped it sent a cold chill down my spine. In the distance I heard machine gun fire, filling me with dread.

I ran and stumbled towards the fight, not knowing what I'd find. I could see bullet holes throughout the kitchen and Logan growling, pinning one of those men to the fridge and with a feral growl Logan gutted one those bastards with metal claws. It was not what I thought I'd see and the look on Logan's face was terrifying.

Logan looked at Bobby who was hiding behind the counter.

"You alright?" Logan asked a very shocked Bobby, who could only manage to shake his head yes.

I lend against the door, breathing hard. I'm not a fighter I'm a hider, but my body shook with pent-up rage.

Logan looked right at me with an arched eyebrow. "You alright?" Logan asked, looking up and checking for injuries. At least I hope that's what he was doing.

I smirked up at Logan, I hoped I looked strong and confident, because I was shitting bricks. I was pretty sure I had just fried a man with my touch – or at least shorted out his mind. My fingertips were bleeding now. I wanted look, but not in front of Logan, so I hid them from his inspection.

"Can you keep an eye on the kid?" Logan asked me, nodding towards Bobby, who walked to the window.

"I've got him. Go give them hell Logan." I said. He was clearly better equip for thos shit.

I waited for Logan to leave before I dared to look at my fingers.

I shook my head in disbelief, looking at each one of my bloody fingertips. Where my fingernails used to be were replaced with translucent kitten claws. Well fuck, looks like I got a twofer this time. Or maybe I could already scramble someone's mind. Yeah, I didn't need that shit now. My fingers were fucking killing me, just like every new transformation did.

Before Bobby could see my newest mutation I slipped on my black leather gloves that, to my amazement, I still had clutched in my left hand.

While I was looking at my hands, Bobby was still at the kitchen window, looking outside as helicopters full of men landed all over the property.

"We need to find Rogue now!" Bobby told me, turning away from the window.

I had to agree with Bobby. It felt wrong just sitting there. The place had gone to hell, and the need to protect these kids was overwhelming.

I followed Bobby since he knew where he was going. We ran into John on our way to find Marie.

"What the hell is going on?!" John yelled over the chaos around us.

"The school is under attack, have you seen Rogue?" Bobby yelled back.

"No but, I'll help you guys find her." John said, jogging up to us.

It did take us long to find Rogue. Well, it was more like she ran into us. It became very clear to me that we needed to get the hell out of there. We were outnumbered and outgunned. We needed to get as many of the children as we could and leave.

We were running to a secret passage that apparently I knew nothing about. Yeah this wasn't just a school, not like any I've ever seen.

The things went bad to shit in a hail storm. A helicopter was hovering right out the window, right on to the four of us.

Yep, we were up shit creek and I just dropped the paddle. Two more men crashed through the window, aiming their guns right at us.

I'm not sure how Logan did it but he jumped from the second floor balcony, stabbing both men in the chest with those blades that come out of his knuckles. Logan was one bad ass son of a bitch, it took all I had not to stare. He was magnificent, totally in his element. I, on the other hand, was terrified. I wasn't built for this. I felt helpless and my heart wouldn't stop racing.

"Let's get outta here!" Logan told us in his gruff voice. I followed him, thoroughly numbed to the violence that I'd been witness to. It was not the time for a freak out, nothing a good stiff drink and a smoke couldn't take care of.

Ah-ha, a secret passage way. I should have known there was one of those here. Logan ushered the kids in the passage and then looked at me.

"Kathy, keep them safe," Logan stated simply, before he slammed the passageway door in my fucking face.

Oh, hell no he wasn't leaving me like that. I reopened the damn door and yelled.

"Logan!" My panic was starting to show and I hated myself for it.

"You'll be fine without me, darlin, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just get the kids to safety." Logan told me, turning around to leave.

"Logan!" Rogue yelled from the passageway. Bobby stood right next to her and they both wore the same expression.

Of course John was gone. Yeah, he was only concerned about his own ass. I knew the type all too well. Marie and Bobby were going nowhere, not without Logan, so I did the unthinkable. I begged.

"Logan, please, I need you" I told him, squashing what little pride I had left.

That seemed to startle him. He paused mid-step and looked at me in disbelief. I tried to look innocent and sweet. Hell, I would have done the can-can if I thought it would have helped me.

Logan turned, looked behind him one last time then back to me. Bobby took the opportunity and froze the wall and Logan's chance to face Striker and his men.

Logan turned and looked at the frozen wall of ice, then back at us, then back at the wall. For fucksakes make up your damn mind, Logan.

"Let's get outta here." Logan said briefly, walking ahead of the three of us. John was already far ahead of us. Figures.

We all crawled out of a secret crawl space into the garage. My eyes were drawn to the sleek blue sports car I drooled over.

"I'm driving." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not this time darlin." Logan whispered in my ear before he got into the driver's seat.

"Well, I'm definitely sitting shotgun." I said, staking my claim on the front seat.

"Um, Kathy we've got one little problem with that." Bobby told me, nodding towards Rogue.

I instantly knew what the problem was when I glanced at Rogue.

I quickly walked around to the back of the car. "Logan, pop the trunk for me, would you?"

He looked at me through the rearview mirror, his expression was slightly confused.

Logan popped the trunk and my hunch was confirmed - there was a picnic basket and a blanket. I grabbed the blanket and gave it to Rogue and she wrapped herself in it, covering her bare arms.

All three kids got in the back seat. It was a tight fit, but no one complained.

I claimed the passenger seat and slipped on my seatbelt. I had learnt my lesson the hard way back in the day. Going through a windshield and eating asphalt sucks ass.

Logan looked over at me. "So, how did you know there would be a blanket back there?" he asked me with a frown.

"Well, Scott looks like the kinda man to bring his wife on picnics." I told Logan emphasising the words 'Scott' and 'wife'. I don't know why I was being such a bitch to Logan, I could care less who he was interested in.

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked from the backseat.

"Stryker." Logan told us, gripping the stirring wheel harder.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't remember." Logan told us, suppressing a growl.

"These are yours." Rogue said from the backseat, handing up some dog tags to Logan and for a brief fucking moment I was jealous. Really, it caught me by surprise.

I quickly stuffed that feeling deep down inside me. I couldn't possibly have feelings for Logan. I was too damaged and hollow inside, and anyway he was a great big ass.

"I hate uncomfortable silences." John said as he reached forward, clicking on the radio.

Holy fucking shit the music was horrible. Everyone in the car cringed at the foul music. Yep, Scott just lost some more points with me.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" I yelled at John, when something unusual popped out of the radio.

"I don't think that's the CD player." John said as he plucked the device from the console, only to have it snatched out of his hands by Logan.

Logan examined the device for a moment before he stuffed it in his pocket.

"Sit back." Logan told the kids in the back seat.

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked Logan.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston, we'll head that way." Logan told us as we headed out on the highway.

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said. I could hear the uneasiness of his voice, yeah my gut was telling me that his parents had no clue he was mutantly challenged.

"Good," was all Logan had to say.

Driving from upstate New York to Boston was going to take us almost six hours. We ended up not listening to the radio because we couldn't agree on a station.

I couldn't believe it when I heard a soft snoring from the back seat. All three teenagers had fallen asleep. I didn't see how they could sleep, I was pretty sure I was never going to sleep again.

Logan kept glancing my way and sniffing. It was grating on my last nerve and I was about to fucking snap at him.

"Let me see your hands." Logan finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What? Why?" I asked, stumbling over my words, mumbling a curse under my breath for sounding so damn pathetic.

"You're injured, I can smell the blood." Logan tapped his nose with a finger.

Well, fuck, I guessed I'd have to show him my newest mutation. Hell, I'd only glanced at it before I put the gloves over them and I was a little more than curious.

I slowly peeled a glove off my right hand. There wasn't much blood. I heal pretty quickly but holy hell I didn't know fingernails could hurt like that.

Careful not to touch the car, I showed Logan my tender fingers. He reached out and grabbed my hand before I could react. He looked down at my hand and saw what I'd seen earlier - that all my fingernails were replaced with clear dainty little claws.

"So, I take it these are new." Logan said, letting go of my hand, much to my relief.

"Yeah, I should be use to shit like this by now, but it's always a little unsettling. I guess I need to invest in a metal file now." I replied, slipping my glove back over my hand. I cursed out loud when the tips of my claws ripped through the glove.

"Well, fuck, isn't that about right?" I shook my head, looking down at my ruined glove.

Logan looked at me and smirked.

"It's not funny jackass!" I told Logan between clenched teeth.

Then the great big jackass chuckled. I couldn't believe that he laughed at me, Grr.

"Laugh it up, jackass. When we get out of this car, I'm kicking your ass." I shot at him in anger, which only made him laugh harder.

Lucky for us, the kids were hard sleepers. "You could try." Logan said, passing a slow car.

"What?" I asked Logan, not hearing what he said because I was looking at my hands in my lap.

"You can try to kick my ass, rolling around on the ground with you could be interesting." Logan commented with a grin.

And here we went again with the flirting. It made me uncomfortable. Suddenly, jumping out the passenger door started to look very good.

Logan stiffened in the driver's seat next to me. "Who hurt you?" Logan asked, staring at the road before him.

Logan caught me by surprise. Nobody has asked me that question in a very long time. It took me a very long time to compose myself. It's not a subject that I like to talk about. Ever. Especially to someone like Logan. It made me feel weak.

"What gave it away?" I had to ask. I had to know how he came to ask the dreaded question.

"You smell like fear, that's not the usual response I get from a woman I'm flirting with. So who hurt ya darlin'?" Logan asked me again. This time he glanced at me before looking back to the road.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I almost told Logan to fuck off and leave me alone, but I thought to myself that maybe if I told someone my secret it would help me find some kind of closure.

I looked at the backseat, making sure the teenagers were still out cold. I sure the hell didn't want any of them to hear any of it. The world has always been a dark and scary place and they didn't need to hear the terrors I lived through.

"My owner hurt me." I told Logan, my voice barely over a whisper. I really hated how I sounded like a scared child.

Logan shot a questioning glance my way. "Your owner?"

"Yes Logan, my owner. A long fucking time ago in another lifetime, I was, in fact, a slave." I continued, in a stronger, steadier voice.

"He beat you?" Logan asked me. Another question. Or was it a statement? I wasn't sure.

"Yes and no, I wasn't that kind of slave, I was a sex slave. There is always a high demand for virgins that stay virgins" I told Logan, venom dripping from my words.

Logan stayed quiet for several long moments and the longer he was silent the more I began to think telling him was a big fucking mistake.

"What happened to your owner?" Logan asked me. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I killed him, I waited till he fell asleep and I stabbed him till he stopped moving and I ran and never looked back." I told him, and you know what I did feel a little better.

Logan looked at me for a hard second like he was trying to decide something.

"He was the only person you have ever killed, wasn't he?" Logan asked me, really throwing me for a loop.

"Yes and no, what made you ask me that?" I asked. How could he read me so well?

"You don't strike me as the kind of woman who goes around killing people. What do you mean yes and no?" Logan asked me at last, when what I said registered with him.

I was wondering if he had caught that. "Well, back at the mansion when we under attack, I touched one of those asshats attacking the students and when I did he fell to the floor, he was foaming at the mouth. I either killed him or fried his brain, I'm really not sure what the fuck happened." I told Logan with a shrug. I yawned and stretched, mindful of what I was wearing and not wanting to flash my panties.

"Get some rest Kathy, we we're still a couple of hours out of Boston." Logan told me, his eyes never leaving the road.

I was a little shocked he called me by name. No pet names like darlin' or honey. I had to smile. Maybe it would be the end of Logan's endless flirtation. Maybe, just maybe, we could be friends. I kinda liked that idea.

"Okay Logan, just wake me up when we get close." I said, pulling my legs under me, and tugging my oversized shirt over my legs, getting myself more comfortable.

"No problem Kathy," Logan said in a gruff voice, and there it was again - a shiver went up my spine. I wasn't sure what it meant but I decided I liked the way he said my name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note :Sorry for the delay I had to post on my other stories I want to thank darkemp and guest for leaving a review and all my new story followers... I you have any questions are concerns please leave a reviw I would love to hear from you.**

* * *

Sleeping in a car is far from fucking comfortable and I must have moved around a lot in my sleep, Logan woke me by slapping my panty covered ass.

"What?" I barked at him, what can I say I'm not a morning person. Reality slowly came to me and my foggy morning mind looked around the cab of the car then down at myself.

To my horror and sheer fucking embarrassment my nightshirt had ridden up while I was sleeping. I quickly pull it down and tried to act like nothing had happened I blushed when I saw the look on Logan's face.

"Were almost there." Logan growled throwing a baseball cap at me. "Wear this can't have you drawing attention to ourselves." Logan said to me as I sat up and looked around.

We were slowly driving through an upper middle class suburb all the lawns were well manicured and all the homes looked similar like they were all fucking cut from the same cookie-cutter patterns.

I put the cap on pulling my into a sloppy pony pulling through the hole in the back and I pulled the rim low on my eyes.

I knew I should have been hurt by Logan's tone but I wasn't I got it I stood out, at first glance everyone in our group could pass as a normal human.

Well as long as they didn't look to closely at Logan he that thing about him that just screamed predator.

I climbed out of the front seat of the car and stretched my sore and aching muscles, I happened to glance down at my very pink fluffy bunny slippers right as John got out of the back seat our eyes met he smirked.

"Nice foot gear short-circuit." John said to me in a way that thoroughly pissed me off. "What the hell did you just call me." I hissed at him between clinched teeth.

Before I could act out my anger towards the Jackass firmly known as pyro Logan was there standing between us.

"Kid if I were you I'd leave her be you have no idea what she is capable of." Logan told John in a stern voice putting his strong hand on John's shoulder making him jump.

John scurried away as fast as he could join Marie and Bobby trying to act like nothing had happened.

I tried to the same fucking thing but there was no escaping Logan when he is determined. "Darlin, don't let him bait you like that." Logan said lightly touching my arm, l flinched when he touched me I couldn't help it, I hated to be touched.

I made my escape joining the kids leaving Logan standing alone with a hurt look briefly flashing across his face, he quickly schooled his features and joined us.

Bobby found a hidden key under a false rock and let us into his family's home, it was nice enough I guess.

"Mom? Dad? Ronny? Anyone home?" Bobby called out into the empty house, clearly nobody was home I was more than grateful talking to parents wasn't my strong suit.

"I'll try to find you two something to wear." Bobby told Marie and myself before leaving he glanced at John,"Don't burn anything!" Bobby told John before leaving to clothing for us.

I smirked at John and followed Bobby upstairs I had to find something else to wear I felt naked I could practically feel Logan staring at me.

Bobby popped into what I assume was his parents room with an arm full of clothing. "Sorry there wasn't much to choose from." Bobby told me as he handed me a pair of black leggings and a hot pink tank top. "The bathroom is that way." Bobby said pointing to the closed-door to the right.

I went into the bathroom switched on the light and closed and locked the door looking down at the horrible clothes Bobby gave me. I tried to be grateful but dammit why did the shirt have to be pink.

I put the clothes on as fast as I could and fixed my hair as best I could finger combing my wavy honey blond hair and putting back into a low ponytail throwing the black baseball cap back on.

I splashed water in my face trying to wake up a little taking a quick glance in the bathroom I decided I looked good enough.

Making my way down the stairs I spotted Logan raiding the fridge pulling out a cold beer and downing it.

I jumped when he extended his claws at Bobby's family cat poor thing didn't have enough sense to be scared it just meowed and licked the metal claw.

At the mansion when I got my first glance at his his claws I didn't get a good look at them to be honest I think I was in shock sorta moving on autopilot.

But in those seconds I decided it was time for a change, I was tired of being alone, I was tired of being a victim, hiding from everyone living in the shadows. A war was brewing and I needed to pick a side learn to use my abilities and how to fight and these people were my best chances at accomplishing my goals.

My thoughts ended suddenly when the front door of Bobby's house opened. "Ronny next time you... Who the hell are you?" A man who was obviously Bobby's father said in shock looking right a Logan who just stood in front of the fridge doing his best not to look scary, hate to tell him that ship had already fucking sailed.

Lucky for us Bobby came running down the stairs hearing his family's arrival. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Bobby's mother asked her son when she saw him. "Bobby who is this guy?" Bobby's father asked.

"This is Professor Logan. There is something I need to tell you." Bobby told his family his nerves clearly showing in his eyes. Ah, shit his parents and brother don't know this can go only two ways good or to hell in a handbasket. Some how I ended up standing right next to Logan, some how this whole situation seemed oddly familiar to me. Maybe there was a reason I couldn't remember my parents or my younger years did they know what I was? Thinking about things I couldn't change made my head throb I didn't even fight off Logan when he put his arm around me protectively I just leaned in and accepted his warm comfort.

After Bobby explained to his parents that he was a mutant and went to a school for mutants his family remained silent for several uncomfortable moments they eyed us wearily.

"When did you first know you were a ..." Bobby mother paused for a moment and John finished her sentence." A mutant." Whould you cut that out?" Bobby's mother ended up snapping at John who was opening and closing his Zippo making an ass of himself.

"You have to understand. We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." Bobby's father added to the awkward conversion I could feel the tension my head was pounding my gut said we were going to have to get out of here sooner than later this wasn't going to end well I felt bad for Bobby.

"Bobby is gifted." Marie said coming to Bobby's defense.

"We know we just didn't realize...we still love you, Bobby. It's just this mutant problem is a little..." Bobby's mother started to say but Logan cut her off. " What mutant problem?" Logan said not bothering to hide the heat behind his voice.

"Complicated." Bobby's mother said squirming in her seat.

Oh, yeah this wasn't going to end well I nervously looked up at Logan my instincts that have kept me safe over the years were screaming at me.

"What exactly are you a professor of?" Bobby's father asked Logan who was still holding on to me lending into the door-jam. "Art." Logan said without batting an eye I did my best to hide my smirk.

"You should see what Bobby can do." Marie said pridefully, Bobby touched his mother's steaming hot tea and touched one finger to it freezing it solid instantly.

"I can do a lot more than that." Bobby said smiling hopefully at his family.

Ronny got up and left the room, my eyes darted around the room he was going to be a fucking problem I just knew it.

"This is all my fault." Bobby mother said nearly in tears, I wanted to slap the stupid woman this was her child she needed to buck up and be there this wasn't about her.

"Actually, it's males that carry the mutant gene, so it's his fault." John added his two cents he enjoyed it a little too much for my fucking liking what a jackass he just had to add gasoline to the fire.

The phone thingy began ringing in Logan's pocket at first he didn't notice it was him ringing we both engrossed in Bobby's family drama unfolding before us.

"Oh god, it's for me." Logan mumbled under his breath letting go of me and holding up one finger, taking the phone call outside.

"Have you tried not being a mutant?" Bobby's mother asked ok this woman was royally pissing me off and I stomped outside to get away from her before I did something Bobby wouldn't be able to forgive.

"Logan we need to get the fuck out of here it getting nasty in there." I told Logan as soon as I got outside and away from Bobby's family.

"And Storm make it fast!" Logan said ending the call we turned around and headed back into the house and in the in window we both saw the place being surrounded by cops.

"We have to go now!" Both Logan and said almost synch.

"Why Logan, Kathy what's wrong" Marie asked us but there was no time to answer her question she would figure it out soon enough.

Well fuck there was Marie's answer we were surrounded by the damn fuzz and they had there guns drawn and they were scared of us a fucking bad situation if there ever was.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in there air." The young blonde officer said his gun shaking in his hands.

"fuck" I muttered to myself pulling the baseball cap off my head dropping it on the ground no use in hiding now right.

"What's going on here." Logan said to himself. "Ronny." Bobby answered now that had to hurt being ratted out by your own brother.

"I said drop the knives." the officer said more urgently this wasn't going to end fucking well.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan tried to defuse the situation but these people were terrified and weren't hearing what he said.

"Put the knives down!" The cop said once again to scared to listen.

"I can't... look." Logan said extending his arms but before he could show the officer he wasn't a threat the cop shot Logan right in the head and he fell to the ground both Marie and myself screamed in shock.

"The rest of you on the ground now." The officer that just shot Logan screamed at us. I was in shock and I was pissed he just shot my friend and he was pointing a loaded weapon at children something in me snapped and I launched myself at him but I wasn't fast enough I heard the gun go off and I heard this horrible ringing noise and my mouth tasted funny Luke pennies.

I spun around in slow motion and from the look in Marie's eyes clued me in that mother fucked just shot me then everything faded to black.

Funny it doesn't hurt to die but the healing part hurt like a bitch this wasn't the first I've had a wound. The first time it was self-inflicted, don't judge me you have no idea what it's like to live with a curse.

This time was it was just like the other's my head felt like I was hit with a mallet and I was nauseous thank fucking god I hadn't eaten today because Logan was carrying me through what looked like a war zone cop cars were on fire everywhere and I didn't want to puke on him.


End file.
